1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear, more particularly to a laceless shoe upper closure device with adjustability.
2. Description of the Related Art
The modern consumer of sport footwear expects a comfortable, supportive, functional, tastefully ornamented product. Footwear designers have responded with products combining new materials and performance engineering features. The adoption of alternative closure mechanisms to the conventional shoe lace has lead to the use of straps, buckles, and other innovations to adapt the shoe upper to the individual end users foot and to allow for quicker fitting and removing of a shoe. The present invention relates to a laceless shoe upper closure device capable of being adjusted to better fit the end users foot.
Prior art closure mechanisms have included the conventional shoe lace system, multi-strap devices, and other variants. Attempts have been made to improve the closure mechanisms by using an adjustable, single strap design, closure device.
The conventional shoe lace has been used for fastening the shoe upper for numerous years with great success. The use of multiple holes found in the eyerow has allowed for adjustability of the shoe upper to fit the end users foot leading to a comfortable fit. The disadvantage of the conventional shoe lace is that it requires an excessive amount of time for adjustment. The shoe laces need to be individually loosed for removal of the shoe and individually fastened starting from the bottom of the shoe eyerow to the top when lacing the shoe upper. Furthermore, if at any given time the shoe upper needs to be adjusted for better comfort, all laces, above the point at which the adjustment must be made, must be unfastened to adequately reach the point of adjustment, and refastened after the adjustment is made. In addition the shoe lace system has a tendency to unfasten itself as the knot is inadvertently undone. Often this shortcoming is relieved by fastening a double knot, which further adds to the time and effort necessary if the user wants to make an adjustment to the shoe upper, and during fastening and removal of the shoe.
The prior art strap device shoes incorporate the use of multiple independent straps positioned horizontally across the upper of the shoe allowing for the end user to insert the user's foot into the shoe with the straps in the relaxed or open position. Once the foot is inserted, the independent straps are fitted individually to encompass the foot in a comfortable and supportive shoe. The prior art strap device shoe is hindered by the fact that the end user has to adjust multiple straps in order to get the precise fit most comfortable to the end user. The adjustment of the straps, although far more efficient than shoe laces, requires additional time and constant readjustment to maintain the level of comfort and support required in an athletic shoe. Furthermore, the placement of the straps in the horizontal position limits the plane of adjustability in the straps to a uni-dimensional horizontal plane. The human foot is by far one of the most distinct and non-homologated features of the human body. As such, the demand to provide a shoe capable of adjustment in multiple planes is a necessity in providing support and comfort.
The present invention aims to provide a shoe upper closure device consisting of one interlaced strap capable of adjustment in at least two-planes. The use of a single strap allows the end user to adjust, fasten and remove the shoe much more effectively and efficiently. The interlaced strap connected to adjustable d-rings ensures the end users foot is sufficiently supported in the shoe and held into place in at least two planes, leading to a supportive, comfortable housing for the athletic foot.